Invisible
by Argand the Cookie Monster
Summary: Song-fic about how Connie wishes Col would notice her instead of other girls. Set to the song "Invisible" by Taylor Swift.


**Yet again, my favorite couple! Col and Connie! This is set to the song **_**Invisible **_**by Taylor Swift. This is a new style for me… I never really try song-fics… Anyway, hope you like! The review button loves ya! This is a relatively short fic compared to my others, but I think it's good! This has no real relation to my other stories... It's separate from all of them, a totally different circumstance.  
**

Connie never knew why it annoyed her… Col wasn't forbidden from hanging out with people other than her… _girls_ other than her… But it hurt all the same, especially when Col was enjoying the time and company of all those girls.

* * *

_She can't see the way your eyes _

_Light up when you smile _

_She'll never notice how you stop and stare whenever she walks by_

_And you can't see me wanting you the way you want her _

_But you are everything to me

* * *

  
_

Connie knew that Gina was a million times prettier than herself. And why wouldn't Col like someone like that, someone like Gina? Connie had noticed Col staring at Gina, sitting next to Connie, several times. At lunch, Col raved about Gina and all the fun that he'd had the day before with her.

* * *

_And I just wanna show you she don't even know you _

_She's never gonna love you like I want to _

_And you just see right through me _

_But if you only knew me _

_We could be a beautiful miracle, unbelievable _

_Instead of just invisible

* * *

  
_

Nobody knew that Connie liked her best friend. Anneena had come close to guessing, but had only said "Oh, you'd be a cute couple!" Connie didn't WANT anyone to know. If anybody knew, she'd be that much more embarrassed when they all knew that Col was thinking of other girls, of other interests and crushes.

Connie wanted to love Col, wanted him to love her. They would be perfect, they would understand one another, they would be in absolute harmony with each other. Why couldn't he see?

* * *

_There's a fire inside of you _

_That can't help but shine through _

_She's never gonna see the light _

_No matter what you do _

_And all I think about is how to make you think of me _

_And everything that we could be

* * *

  
_

'_We would be brilliant, together.'_ Connie thought, ever night before she fell asleep. But all the same, as she thought that wonderful thought of Col loving her, her pillow was covered with teardrops in the morning.

Everyday, she found something more about Col, something that made her love him even more. _'Gina wouldn't think about this,'_ she thought, _'Gina wouldn't see how wonderful he is.'

* * *

  
_

_And I just wanna show you she don't even know you _

_She's never gonna love you like I want to _

_And you just see right through me _

_But if you only knew me _

_We could be a beautiful miracle, unbelievable _

_Instead of just invisible

* * *

  
_

Connie had been tired that day, very tired. She wasn't thinking straight, either. She nearly shouted at Col at lunch. She settled for just being snappy and very irritable. Anneena looked suspicious. Rat looked puzzled. Col looked wounded, as she lashed out at all of them, time and time again.

* * *

_Like shadows in a faded light _

_Oh, we're invisible _

_I just wanna look in your eyes _

_And make you realize

* * *

  
_

Connie tried not to reveal anything to Skylark, who would've immediately Col, she thought. But the smart pegasus guessed, and stayed silent.

'_I wish he would realize, too.'_ Skylark one day mused to a surprised Connie. _'He dreams about girls who he thinks will love him in return. But he slips over you. Because he already thinks you won't love him. Give him time. A universal is hard to forget!'

* * *

  
I just wanna show you she don't even know you _

_Baby let me love you, let me want you

* * *

  
_

Looking down at the ground, Connie avoided Col's questioning gaze.

"I could almost swear that you and Skylark were leaving me out of an important conversation." Col stated, shrewdly. Connie gave a weak smile, and muttered an excuse to leave.

'_Companion, maybe you should just accept things for what they are…' _Skylark said to Col, Connie hearing as well.

* * *

_You just see right through me _

_But if you only knew me _

_We could be a beautiful miracle, unbelievable _

_Instead of just invisible

* * *

  
_

"Love you, Col," she whispered, and buried her face in her wet, tear filled pillow. "

* * *

_She can't see the way your eyes _

_Light up when you smile...

* * *

  
_

Unbeknown to her, a boy, one she knew well, was lowering his face to an equally sopping pillow.

"Connie, why can't I make you see?" Col whispered.


End file.
